


A Different Way To Study

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Being chosen by Melisandre to be her apprentice isn't exactly what you'd expect.





	A Different Way To Study

It would have been far easier to study R'hllor if I wasn't so distracted by my mentor, Melisandre. I listened to her well enough, but my mind was also somewhere else. Namely, her. She was one of the best people to learn from and I had been excited that she had chosen me as her apprentice. This was all before I even met her. When I did, I realized my studies were going to be a bit more difficult than I had anticipated.

  
It wasn't as if I didn't want to learn. I did. I was going to devote myself to the history and rituals of R'hllor, but I also wanted to devote myself just to her. I can no longer tell which desire is stronger.

  
I watched her as she spoke and paced. She was beautiful. Ever so beautiful. Then, she stopped pacing and looked right at me. "You're not concentrating."

  
"I know," I replied, hanging my head down. I was disappointed that I was letting her down. She had chosen me and I was wasting my opportunity.

  
"Would it help if I teach you another way," she suggested.

  
"How?"

  
"I know you watch me. I can feel it, even if I couldn't see it, I'd know. I did choose you for a reason more than your potential alone. We could take a more hands on approach, but I want you to learn. If it will only hinder you further, I won't do it."

  
I considered it for a moment. I wasn't sure if it would help or hurt my study of R'hllor. On the one hand, I'd get both of the things I wanted most. On the other, I could potentially lose both. "Could we try it? If it doesn't work, I'll leave. Never to return if that's what it takes."

  
She smiled at me. "Deal. I shall quiz you on the history. Every right answer grants you a kiss. Every wrong answer takes one away until there are none. The more you learn the more opportunities you'll get, beyond even the kisses should you excel."

  
I didn't know if she was serious about that offer or if she was simply saying it to persuade me more, but either way, I liked the sound of it. So, I tried. The first time around, I had half right and half wrong, which meant no reward. I was surprised to find myself driven to improve. Maybe this would work after all. The next time, I got five more right than wrong.

This got me a series of five kisses; one on each cheek, and one on my forehead, nose and finally my lips.

  
Kissing her, really kissing her, led me to become quite the overachiever. In no time I had mastered the history of R'hllor. Now the focus was on the rituals. I continued my quick learning streak, and I could see she was quite proud of me. She demonstrated her pride as well in her rewards. She told me she'd never give herself fully to me until I had mastered all there was to know and do. I'd work hard to make my way there. With every little taste she gave me, I wanted more.

  
It was not easy, but I had eventually reached mastery of all there was to R'hllor. I'm not sure which one of us worked harder for my success, but both of us were happy for it. The night she gave me my final test, I passed without a single answer wrong. I knew the history and how to conduct the rituals. Everything. Now I could have my ultimate prize.

  
I did not know what would happen after. I didn't know if she'd move on, go somewhere else, or if she'd stay. I wanted very much for her to stay. I didn't just want her like I had in the beginning with my eyes watching her, filled with only thoughts of lust. No, I had grown to love her. To be jealous of anyone who may steal her away from me. I could not say if she felt the same.

  
I decided that if she wouldn't stay, I couldn't be with her like I had wanted for so long. So, after a congratulatory kiss, I spoke on the subject. "Will you leave," I asked.

  
"Leave," she questioned back.

  
"When this is over? Will you just give yourself to me, then leave?"

  
"Is that what you want?"

  
"It's far from what I want. I've fallen in love with you, Melisandre. Really in love."

  
"Then I shall not leave your side for even a day." She smiled warmly at me.

  
"Do you mean it? Do you love me too?"

  
"I do. I love you very much. I hadn't thought I would, but I can see how wrong I was."

  
That was enough for me to know she was sincere. I pulled her to me, kissing her deeply. She slipped out of her red dress as I removed my clothes. Seeing her like this for the first time made me think I had underestimated her beauty. She was a vision, nothing short of a goddess herself. My hand brushed along soft, pale skin. I realized then that I would have waited forever for this, but I got lucky. I didn't have to.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! (Both on here and on tumblr.) 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
